Just call me Fuu
by Kite of the Azure Flames
Summary: He was there always alone thinking, and she always wanted to know what he was think.Enjoy it!


**Here is a one shoot about Roxas and Fuu, hope you like and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters.**

_Just call me Fuu…_

He was always there in the clock tower, she didn't know why he was there all the time but one thing was certain, she liked him a lot since the first time they met.

The problem was that every time she wanted to have a moment to talk to him his group would consider her as an enemy, just because she was from the "Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee" couldn't mean she could go and have a friendly talk with him. It was always the same Hayner and Pence would protect him and wouldn't let her go to talk to him, to Roxas.

She always wanted to know of him, she wanted to be with him, but another small problem was if Roxas would let her talk to him. There may be a chance to talk to him, and that was while he was at the clock tower, alone and without his friends, she would take this opportunity.

She was making her towards the clock tower hoping no to see any of Roxas friends, and also to pass unnoticed by her own gang. Another thing she couldn't stop thinking of was the reason Roxas was all the time there, alone, without no one, maybe he was waiting for someone especial and she hoped that that person could be her.

Meanwhile he was looking towards the sunset; he liked the view from the clock tower, it reminded him of his old friend Axel, and not only he but of a certain girl he always kept in his mind since the first day they met.

She made him crazy, just thinking of her made him like that, in many ways she was perfect, well that was what he thought.

Since the day they both met he had this feeling that she wanted to get close to him or to talk to him to be more specific and if that was the case his friends didn't let her. Was there a problem to talk to someone else apart from them, he didn't think like that, every time they separated her from him he felt disgusted and tried to convince his friends that they were wrong and that they should change their opinion towards Fuu.

After some minutes Roxas noticed someone coming towards the clock tower, he hoped it wouldn't be Hayner or Pence, if by any chance it was Olette there wouldn't be any problem as she was the most tranquil person of the group but he remembered that she has classes in the afternoon so it couldn't be her.

He slowly looked at the figure, trying to know who it was, after a great effort he found out who it was, it was her, the girl that always appeared in his thoughts.

She was close to him, real close, just some more minutes and both of them could be together, and she just hoped that he could accept her. Although she was nervous, she didn't want to let escape this opportunity, the moment to be with the one she wanted to be since a lot of time ago.

He sensed the presence of Fuu but he didn't care, it didn't bother him, he just wanted to have a pleasant time with her if that could happen.

Before she could said hello he was the first one to talk, although he was showing his back, "Hi Fujin".

"Hello Roxas, how are you?"

"Fine I think it's good to see you"

"The same for you, so what are you doing here all alone?"

Well this was a beginning she thought; now she hoped to hear an answer form the boy.

"Nothing really just thinking…"

"I see…"

It was real that he was really serious but was that all she come to hear form him…

"I was thinking about my friend Axel"

How could she forgot about that, before Roxas met Hayner and the others, it was always Axel, it was his best friend, but how much time had passed since he moved from Twilight Town to Destiny Islands, perhaps two years.

"Oh yeah I remember him, he was always with you all the time isn't it?"

"Yes he was my best friend before I met Hayner"

"How is he doing?"

"Fine, he says he misses a lot here and maybe he will come to visit us sometime, oh also he says Hi to you and all of the Committee"

"That's great; when you can answer him tell him that"

"To tell you the truth I wasn't just thinking about him…"

"Oh and was that? Sorry about that if you don't want to tell me its ok…"

"No in fact if it doesn't bothers you I wanted to tell you something…"

What was that? He wanted to tell her something, is he…? No he couldn't, although it was the greatest wish she wanted.

"Oh and that would be?"

This is hard Roxas thought, what if this didn't go right and would end in pain, well this is it he thought.

"I wanted to tell you that… these past days… I have been thinking about you…"

"…About… about me?"

Her dream was coming true, was this for real or some joke he was making, but at the same moment she erased that, he couldn't be joking, he wasn't of that type.

"Yes about you, since the first time I met you I felt something towards you, something I couldn't explain to myself, but finally I have realized that I have feelings towards you Fujin"

She blushed at the instant; she waited for this moment to happen, but who would imagine that that moment would be this.

"You're not kidding with this right Roxas?"

"I'm serious about this, what do you think I am like Seifer?"

"No it's just that… (Come on girl tell him)"

This was the moment she told to herself.

"I think… I also have feelings towards you Roxas"

Tears started to fall form Fuu's eyes, it wasn't from sadness at contrary, it was from happiness, at the same moment she did something that surprised Roxas, he hugged him. It surprised him but he returned the hug and both them stood there for some minutes, they were just thinking about the happiness they have found that day.

"Fujin…"

She separated her head from his chest a little so she could lift her head. She blushed or could be say she turned crimson red just meeting his eyes, those eyes, the color they were, it was like looking to the ocean; she always wanted to look close to them and to her opinion they were the most beautiful of all Twilight Town.

"What is Rox?"

"I love you…"

"I love you too Rox"

With that said both of them closed the little space that was between them, they shared their first kiss, one that seemed like an eternity for them but eventually they need to separate to take some air.

"I will always love you Fujin"

"Me too Roxs, and please just call me Fuu"

**Well that's that hope you liked it, leave a review if you like and well see you in any other stories.**


End file.
